HAL Laboratory
HAL Laboratory, Inc. is a Japanese video game developer founded on 21 February 1980. While it is officially independent, it has been closely affiliated with Nintendo throughout its history. It is headquartered in Chiyoda, Tokyo. The company got its name because "each letter put them one step ahead of IBM". The company is most famous for the Kirby, Mother, and Super Smash Bros. series. HAL Laboratory started off making games for the MSX system and the Commodore VIC-20. After financial strain brought on from the development of Metal Slader Glory (1991) for the Famicom, Nintendo offered to rescue HAL from bankruptcy on the condition that HAL employee Satoru Iwata was appointed as its president. (Translation ) Iwata later became president of Nintendo. In many of its games during the early to mid-1990s it used the name HALKEN, derived from their Japanese name. Some of its early titles were also released as HAL America, a North American subsidiary of the company led by Yash Terakura. HAL owns 50% of Warpstar, Inc., the production company that created the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime series. List of games developed Nintendo systems Home console Family Computer Disk System * Eggerland * Eggerland: Souzouhe no Tabidachi * Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally * Fire Bam * Gall Force: Eternal Story Nintendo Entertainment System * Othello – (1986) JP, (1988) NA * Air Fortress – (1987) JP, (1989) NA, PAL * Vegas Dream – (1988) JP, (1990) NA * Rollerball – (1988) JP, (1990) NA * Adventures of Lolo – (1989) NA, (1991) EU * Adventures of Lolo 2 – (1990) JP, NA (1991) PAL * Adventures of Lolo 3 – (1990) JP, (1991) NA, (1992) EU * New Ghostbusters II – (1990) JP, (1991) PAL * Kabuki Quantum Fighter – (1990) JP (1991) NA (1992) EU * Metal Slader Glory – (1991) JP * Day Dreamin' Davey – (1992) NA * Kirby's Adventure – (1993) JP, NA, PAL * Satsui no Kaisou: Power Soft Renzoku Satsujin Jiken * Skyscraper * Jumbo Ozaki no Hole in One Professional * Uchuu Keibitai SDF * Joust * Defender II * Millipede * World Rally Championship * Joy Radar (RF hardware unit for wireless Audio/Video from the game unit to the monitor) Super NES * Alcahest * Arcana * EarthBound (Mother 2 in Japan) * Hal's Hole in One Golf * Hyper Zone * Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu * Kirby Super Star * Kirby's Avalanche * Kirby's Dream Course * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * NCAA Basketball aka Super Dunk Shot (in Japan) World League Basketball (in Europe) * SimCity * Shigesato Itoi's No. 1 Bass Fishing * Vegas Stakes * Metal Slader Glory: Director's Cut Nintendo 64 * EarthBound 64 – cancelled * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Pokémon Snap * Pokémon Stadium * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Shigesato Itoi's No. 1 Bass Fishing: Definitive Edition * Super Smash Bros. * SimCity 64 GameCube * Kirby Air Ride * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Kirby Tilt n Tumble 2 (Cancelled) * Kirby (Cancelled) Wii * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Development cooperation) * Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV * Kirby's Epic Yarn (co-developed with Good-Feel) * Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Kirby's Dream Collection Wii U * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Nintendo Switch * Kirby Star Allies * BoxBoy! + BoxGirl! Handheld Game Boy * Revenge of the 'Gator – (1989) JP, NA, EU * Shanghai – (1989) JP, (1990) NA * Ghostbusters II – (1989) EU (1990) JP, NA * Trax – (1991) EU, JP, NA * Kirby's Dream Land – (1992) JP, NA, EU * Kirby's Pinball Land – (1993) JP, NA, EU * Adventures of Lolo – (1994) JP (1995) EU * Vegas Stakes – (1995) NA, EU * Kirby's Dream Land 2 – (1995) JP, NA, EU * Kirby's Block Ball – (1995) JP, NA, EU * Kirby's Star Stacker – (1997) JP, NA, EU * "HAL Wrestling" -- (1990) JP, NA, EU Game Boy Color * Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble – (2000) JP (2001) NA * Pokémon Pinball – (1999) JP, NA, EU Game Boy Advance * Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land – (2002) JP, NA (2003) EU * Kirby & The Amazing Mirror (co-developed with Flagship) – (2004) JP, NA, EU * Mother 3 (co-developed with Brownie Brown) – (2006) JP * Battland – Cancelled * Luna Blaze – Cancelled Nintendo DS * Kirby: Canvas Curse – (2005) JP, NA, EU (2006) AUS * Common Sense Training – (2006) JP * Kirby: Squeak Squad (Co-developed with Flagship) – (2006) JP, NA (2007) EU, AUS * Pokémon Ranger (Co-developed with Creatures Inc) – (2006) JP, NA, AUS (2007) EU * Kirby Super Star Ultra – (2008) JP, NA, AUS (2009) EU * Picross 3D – (2009) JP (2010) NA, EU * Kirby Mass Attack (Co-developed with Engines) – (2011) JP, NA, AUS, EU * Face Pilot (DSiWare) Nintendo 3DS * Face Raiders (2011) * Kirby: Triple Deluxe (2014) * Kirby Fighters Deluxe (2014) * Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe (2014) * BoxBoy! (2015) * Picross 3D: Round 2 (2015) * BoxBoxBoy! (2016) * Kirby: Planet Robobot (2016) * Bye-Bye BoxBoy! (2017) * Team Kirby Clash Deluxe (2017) * Kirby's Blowout Blast (2017) * Kirby Battle Royale (2017) * Kirby’s Extra Epic Yarn (2019) Other systems Apple II * Taxman Commodore VIC-20 * Radar Rat Race (Rally-X clone) * Star Battle (Galaxian clone programmed by Satoru Iwata; ex-CEO of Nintendo) * Jupiter Lander (Lunar Lander clone) * Jelly Monsters (Pac-Man clone) * Avenger (Space Invaders clone) * Road Race (Night Driver clone) * Poker * Money Wars Commodore MAX Machine /Commodore 64 * Pool * Billiards * Bowling * Jupiter Lander * Le Mans * Mole Attack * Money Wars * Night Driver * Pinball Spectacular * Road Race * Slalom ColecoVision * Mr. Chin MSX * Balance * Butamaru Pants * Cue Star * Dragon Attack * Dunk Shot * Eggerland Mystery * Eggerland 2 * Fruit Search * Gall Force * Heavy Boxing * Hole in One * Hole in One Professional * Inside the Karamaru * Inspecteur Z * Mobile Planet Stillus/The Roving Planet Stillus * Mr. Chin * Pachipro Densetsu * Picture Puzzle * Rollerball * Space Maze Attack * Space Trouble * Step Up * Super Billiards * Super Snake * Swimming Tango * Tetsuman * The Roving Planet Styllus MSX2 * Hole in One Special * Zukkoke Yajikita Onmitsudoutyuu * Mr. Ninja – Ashura's Chapter Windows * Eggerland Episode 0: Quest of Rara * Egger Land for Windows 95 * Revival! Eggerland Mobile * Part Time UFO Computer animation * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (computer generated imagery tool development) References External links * Category:Companies Category:HAL Laboratory Category:Nintendo Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers Category:Video game companies established in 1980 Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Kirby Category:1980 establishments in Japan Category:Companies established in 1980